Strike
by admljmc8492
Summary: The end of the Soviet-Osean Cold War is near, but how can anyone celebrate when a madman threatens to coup the Soviet Union and exact his revenge? Enter Strike, a Osean Special Forces group that vows to stop wars before they happen. Time: 1989
1. Chapter 1

Ace Combat: Strike

Prologue: The Collapse of the VSSR

A/N: This is technically a Strike Series xover. But there is no section for Strike stories. Strike is property of EA games. Ace Combat is property of Namco.

A/N2: If you submit a review saying that APC should be IFV, I'm going to get ticked off. It's my personal preference to use APC.

A/N3: I'm reserving the later T models for later chapters. The T-72 has been one of the real world's most commonly used tanks. While the T-80 and the T-90 have been made in small to moderate numbers.

_"War. War: just isn't what it used to be. Terrorists and madman have developed a new world disorder. STRIKE will try to stop these wars before they happen." General Earl _

St. Abernathy AFB West Osea  
Date: 8/29/1989  
Time: 1245 hours

Commander Lawrence 'Gunny' Hertzfeld watched as his AH-64 Apache was being fitted for weapons. As the mechanics finished working out the flaws with the 'Smart Armor' integration with the Apache, other crews were spending time painting over the Osean Air force symbols. Dark green spray paint was used to cover the insignias up. Lawrence's flight jacket was also stripped of his nametag and any insignia showing his affiliation with the Osean Air force. His ID was also given to the Strike High Command. Unbeknownst to Lawrence, Andrea Gray was standing behind him.

"So Commander, you up for the task?" the red haired agent said. She had hazel eyes and was a couple inches shorter than Lawrence, who happened to be 5 foot 9 inches.

"Of course Andrea." Lawrence said as he turned around to look at her in the eyes, "I wish you luck too."

"Thanks, but General Earl has asked me to 'cover-up' our upcoming operations. You did hear that the Verusean Soviet Socialist Republic is dying. The western territories have already declared independence from Cinigrad. The Cold War is ending." she said as she eyed the helicopter. Andrea was born in Oured to news reporters for the OBC. She graduated from the Rutherford University with top grades for all of her classes, well except for math. Her get it done attitude and her intelligence caught the attention of Strike right after she graduated.

Lawrence, on the other hand, didn't go to college but instead signed up with the Osean Air force right after high school. He came from a middle class family in the far northern part of Osea in a small town called Crownsland. He is only a year older than Andrea.

"Yeah, you know what happens when countries collapse." said Lawrence. "They...

"They often get pissed off people that want to revive their nation and get back at the supposed culprit." she said as she paced back and forth. "Of course in this situation, they want to get back at Osea."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." said Lawrence as he walked out of the hanger.

"Where you going?" asked Andrea as she started to follow him.

"To the barracks." he replied as Andrea stood there, watching him walk away.

(2 weeks later)

"Just a couple hours ago, 6 republics have declared independence from Yuktobania. These countries consist of: Romny, Valga, Verusea, Sotoa, and Kaluga. As you know, Romny and Kaluga were annexed by the Verusean Union right after the Tyumen Dispute, which cause chaos in the local area before the Yuktobanian army intervened. A couple of months later, the two countries along with an unstable Valga, were all annexed by the Verusean government. The only countries on the Verusean continent that remained independent were North and South Clauvis. North was communist and the South was democratic." said Andrea Gray over news broadcast, "Yuktobania still holds claim to its former territories and the stability is decreasing as debates in the splitting of the Red Army is still under fierce debate within the former mega power. This is Andrea Gray with OBC, bringing international news to the Osean People."

"Damn," General Earl said as he lit a cigar. "It's really going to hell over there."

General Earl has been with Strike for over thirty years (basically when Strike was founded) and never has he seen anything like this. Earl is a fifty-five year old hard ass that would do anything to protect the people of Osea. A graduate of the November City military academy, Earl is the founding father of Strike. During a visit with the Osean President, he requested that due to growing tension of the VSSR and the Osean Federation, that an organization be created to prevent the escalation of hostilities between the two nations.

"Sir, a huge sum of money has been withdrawn from a personal account in Wellow. We got a problem." said Dominic "Hack" Williams. A twenty six year old, Dominic Williams is a computer whiz that was thrown in prison for hacking the Osean Military Database. He claims he got bored so that's why he went snooping around. He struck a deal with Strike since they needed someone to manage Strike's center computer. In turn, Strike ordered Hack's prison to release him into Strike's custody.

"Whose account?" asked Earl.

"Someone called Yuri Vatsnesov," replied Hack, "Apparently he was a member of Varyag Special Forces Black Division. He had power similar to the Viceroy of the Kalugan Soviet Socialist Republic! He stole an entire weapons stash in Kaluga. He has a base located in North Kaluga. What you what to do sir?"

"Well he [Yuri] might try to resell these weapons to the highest bidder in the region. Get Commander Lawrence Hertzfeld on the phone; tell him to get his ass to the OSS Eaglin. We are leaving for Kaluga."

"Yes sir. Getting it done now." replied Hack.

(3 hours later)

"Welcome back Lawrence. Hope you enjoyed your holiday; it might be your last one for a while. I like you to meet your new copilot, Nick Arnold." said Earl.

"Hello there, nice to meet you Commander." said Nick. Nick was twenty-two and like Lawrence, joined the military right after he finished high school. "Ready to kick some ass?"

"Of course Nick." replied Lawrence.

"Good to see you two get along. Time is of the essence, pack your bags, we are going to Diremia. In north Kaluga." said Earl,

"Damn all the way out their?" said Lawrence as he looked at the map, "Won't we get caught?"

"No, we will be using a modified Sea Shadow. The helicopter will be placed on a helipad built in the ship. The boat itself has been enlarged to hold equipment necessary to maintain the chopper. However, due to the circumstances, the Kalugan government has authorized the deployment of Osean forces. However this deployment has been made in secret. Since the talks are still going on, they must not find out about us. Two Blackhawk helicopters have been sent to the area in order to help out the local population that is being terrorized by the ever growing Black division. They have two LZs created to help evac the civilians south of the region. The area itself is a hot zone. We have detected a medium large size force in the area and training camps have been confirmed but we don't know where they are. Heavy armor has been detected in the area, consists of T-72 heavy tank. APCs in the form of BMP-1, BRDM, and other forms of APCs have been detected. Moderate to heavy anti-air batteries have been detected in the area." said Hack as he showed a map of the region. "Large fortress to the north with a river flowing in the center. A village HQ has been confirmed. To the southeast lies an airport where Vatsnesov's main air force is." said Hack as he generated a map on the computer screen. "This is going to be tough. Hope you guys are ready."

"Hell yeah!" Nick yelled, "Me and Lawrence will take down anything those guys throw at us!"

"Damn we have to cut them all down?" asked Lawrence

"That's optional, remember we are here to find out what the hell is going on, not start an international incident." replied Hack. "I'll keep you informed once we enter the area."

"Alright gentlemen, go get some rest. We will be there at 1543 hours tomorrow and will begin Operation Snow Drift the next day." said Earl as he saluted his 3 men.

(Thirty minutes later)

"Well good luck Lawrence." said Andrea, "I hope everything goes well."

"Thanks Andrea." replied Lawrence.

"I have to go over their too, after you and Nick are done there, I have to go and make up a cover story." she said as she messed with her hair.

"Sounds tough." replied Lawrence.

"It's not tough once you get the hang of it. I have to let you go now, try not to get killed." she said as he walked down the corridor.

"See you later Andrea," said Lawrence as he walked through the door and lay down on his bed. "Why does it have to happen now?" he said out loud as the door closed.

_Now we go to the hell hole. I hope we will be successful if not then the world's security will be at stake. What if they have nuclear weapons? Since we are dealing with a Black Level Varyag member, I'm not sure how we will do. One helicopter vs. one army, hope we prevail. Hell, do we have a choice?_ He thought to himself as he turned on a TV. Like all others on the ship it was tuned into the OBC channel. Other channels were locked so that if you wanted to turn the channel it would've been too damn bad. You would be stuck with channel 7 OBC.

"The western Verusean Nations have formed the Verusean Union with the aim of protecting themselves from Yuktobanian aggression. Kaluga, Romny, Valga, and Sotoa have agreed to sign the pact in order to promote peace, prosperity, and protection in the western half of the Verusean continent. 'This alliance was born from the old and will continue to live on. The Verusean Union will attempt to keep close relations with the Yuktobanian motherland.' said the Sotoan president earlier today. Breaking news! Yuktobania has created a alliance called 'The Commonwealth of Verusean Nations' which stated by the newly elected Prime Minister Dmitri Vastronovic 'We have learned our lesson with Communism and we will now seek to support this new alliance not by creating a non-communist VSSR but by respecting the various cultures that the VSSR consisted of. And the people [the cultures and ethnic groups] longing for independence.' Prime Minister Vastronovic has invited Verusea, Kaluga, Valga, North and South Clauvis, Romny, and Sotoa. North Clauvis denied the invitation while south Clauvis welcomed it." said a TV reporter.

"In other news, Osean President John Keeton IV has accepted a invitation by the Yuktobanian Prime Minister to discuss the future of Oseo-Yuktobanian relations. This meeting will take place next week, at the Yuktobanian Capital city Cinigrad."

Lawrence then turned off the TV. _That provides some assurance. But anything can happen during that meeting. Whoever is behind the shadows pulling the strings, you better watch out. Strike is coming for you._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Diremia pt. 1

A/N: This is a moderate size force STRIKE is dealing with, jets will be for the most part absent.

Lawrence felt a chill run through his spine as he arrived at the small town in the southwest area of Diremia, a region located in the center of Kaluga. which was monitored by Hack, detected a large amount of weapons and cash being brought into the region. He gave a quick glance at the night sky, into the great void of stars. A good amount of miles off the coast of the continent was the Sea Shadow that served as the command center of STRIKE.

He then looked at his pilot's watch. _Six more hours. Where is the chopper?_ He started to hear the faint sound of a helicopter. He turned his head to try to tell where the sound was coming from and looked west. And sure enough, his Super AH-64 Apache was coming into view. It started its descent onto the makeshift landing zone, blades slowed down to a halt, and a familiar face opened the hatch.

"Good to see you, Lawrence." Nick said in a friendly manner. He walked towards Lawrence and gave him a high five, "Tag team. Your turn to fly the whirly."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what's the plan?" Lawrence asked as he reached into his bag and brought out a atlas of the world. He then flipped through until he found Diremia, Kaluga.

"Hack said that the information we need is in the Apache's Nava Computer." Nick replied, he had it all planed.

"OK. Well elaborate."

"I am going to go and get captured by local militia. Become a prisoner of war." Nick replied with a mix of sarcasm and truth.

"I guess that's when I come in and save your ass. Shoot everyone in the camp, you go in the officer's command hut and steal whatever information you find, then we take it to em."

"Great minds think alike, brotha!" Nick replied, "While I'm being processed blow up the radar. Make 'em blind."

They then gave each other a handshake and Nick started off at a walking pace until he was outside the town walls and started to run towards the nearest enemy encapement. Lawrence went inside the helicopter to take a quick nap.

Avoiding any major convoys that were storming the region, Nick Arnold was wary to try not to get caught by a main battle tank convoy. The tanks were mostly T-72s, which were distinct due to the external dual fuel tanks. The T-72 was probably the most produced tank in the Soviet arsenal, but Nick heard rumors that the Soviet made T-90 was more well rounded, especially when it came to defense. There was a Soviet ex-Varyag officer named Amad that told STRIKE that theT-90 had a built in ECM system. Whether these rumors were real or not that was up for speculation. He then decided to veer away fifty feet away from the road as a medium sized tank with a small turret stopped.

The BMP-1 turned on spotlight on that nearly blinded him, but the glare from the light when it turned on was just enough to blind Nick. He staggered back a bit and the next thing he knew it, he saw the stars. He felt a root against his back. The sound of metal clashing with dirt and numerous footsteps was making it's way towards him. A Kalugan man shouted to his squad to investigate the noise. Nick knew he had to surrender himself to them, in order for the campaign to proceed as planned and being in his position as a STRIKE commando, he had no other choice.

"сэр, мы знайшлі чалавека." A enemy soldier said as he ran towards Nick. He quickly pointed his gun at Nick. His squad from the BMP quickly came to his location.

"Мяркуючы па яго словах, ён мае Osean паходжання" the squad leader said as he leaned close on Nick's face and observed him. Nick could smell the stench from his breath. "Такім чынам, гэтая сабака Osean, мае ён паперы?"

"Do you have any identification?" the soldier said in broken Osean.

They picked him up before Nick could give them a answer. The other two soildeirs picked him up and started to check every one of his pockets. "не, ён не мае ніякіх дакументаў."

"Вазьміце яго ў лагер для ваеннапалонных." The squad leader said as they led him into the BMP.

_Its now time to start the operation. _He thought as he set his watch to five o'clock, the time in which the operation was to start

"Nick just activated his tracking device." Hack said through a mic. "He has been caught, Commander, you are free to start the operation."

"Don't screw this up." Earl added, "We need to eavesdrop in the ex Varyag summet Commander, and find out what the hell is going on in Verusea. Also, we will conitinue to update you on the region's stability. AWACS is performing sweeps across the area and we are going to continue to give you the AWACS feeds from the enemy units and resources in Diremia. Good luck and God Speed."


	3. Chapter 3

Diremia Part 2

[Nick's PoV]

It felt like an eternity getting to the POW camp. My captors are bickering back and forth in Yuktobanian complaining about god know what. Probably how they are going to execute me. The air was harsh, they took my over coat and put it on a hanger near the front of the personnel carrier room wall. My skin looked like it was dyed red due to the red light inside the BMP.

"So Osean." The captain calmly said in broken Osean. "What city you come from in Osea?"

"Oured." I responded

"The Osean capital? Ha-ha, when this is over, all of Osea will bow down to us." He sounded indoctrinated; perhaps he was in a gulag?

"He is right,_ ya'know_." Said a guard sitting beside me."When we take control over the situation here in the Verusean continent, Osea will be eliminated."

Overconfident much? How is he so sure that they will win?

I heard a stop in the engine. "Мы остановились, получить из заключенных!"

The guard and the captain lifted me up, and then another guard briskly put some cable ties around my wrists like a pair of handcuffs. "Отправить его в тюрьму ряд 2-5" A voice on an intercom yelled.

"Come now Osean dog." The captain said as he followed me into a small cabin, the prison seemed to have been no more than an acre big. Towards the southernmost part of the camp looked to be execution poles. God no, this is an execution camp! What the? Strike is gonna pay me back, big time for this!

"Your execution will be in 4 hours. Say your prayers till then." The captain said as he violently pushed me into the cabin. I turned around and pulled out a small analog wristwatch. "Hey Strike you there?"

"[static…] Nnnniickk. Nick?" there was a small mic on the watch, good thing they didn't confiscate this.

"Alright Strike, they are preparing on executing me, get the commander over here ASAP. I am not playing around."

No response. Damn it, the ice storm is making it impossible to reach out to anyone. I then sat down on a straw cot they left here. "There's nothing I can do, for now."

Three and a half hours have passed since I arrived in this prison. The weather has quieted down a lot. I then looked out the window to see a camp captain talking to a tall, slender man wearing a tan uniform with a hat that bore the insignia of the Red Army. They were probably talking about me, go figure. The tall man had what appeared to be glasses on. They then saluted each other and the tall man got on a Mi-8 Hip, a fat green Yuke helicopter that was mainly used for troop transport and for high brass. "C'mon Lawrence where in the hell are you?"

[Third POV]

"Lawrence you are not flying with any ID and if you crash and the enemy surrounds you, detonate the suicide bombs built within the chopper." Andrea informed him as he lifted off the landing pad for the first time since he got here.

"Thanks." He said as he made his way east. He checked out his radar feed and saw light blue diamonds that marked the campaign objectives.

"Want me to give you a lowdown on the radar?" Hack said through the mic. "Green are our allies; white are supplies enemy and allied; light blue is mission objectives; and red is of course our enemies. You can switch between the enemy types we have detected and different mission objectives as you see fit, but Nick and the radar takes priority. Destroy the two radar dishes south of the mountain range first then get Nick."

"Rodger that, Strike Commander out."

[Lawrence]

I flew the chopper east towards the radar to find it guarded by two ZSU-22-23s. I pulled the trigger and felt the vibration from the Hellfires streaked from my chopper and watched as they tore the two AAAs up to pieces, I then switched over to my Hydra rockets and fired four of them into the radar's support beams.

The enemy then brought out a BMP-1 and started to fire its armor piercing shells at me. I moved the helicopter to the side and launched a hellfire at it, to my joy, it couldn't take it. Thank god. I then continued to follow a dirt road and came to a fork, on the radar it told me to take the left route and so I did. This radar was being defended by two stationary AA guns. I got a lock on both of them and took them out with relative ease.

"Hack way is it that the enemies only target me at close range?"

"The Super Apache is undetectable to radar unless you're really close! This is a prototype technology; you have something called 'smart armor.' Smart armor automatically sends out flares to redirect missiles away from your aircraft and it sends off ECM as well. If you are seen though, you well surely get shot down."

"That's a relief." I said as I heard my rockets tear up the second radar station.

The prison camp Nick was at was no more than an acre large. Protected by a stone wall and had two entrances. A buzzing then went off in my headset.

"…. Strike? You guys have your ears on? They are heading towards my cabin now!"

Now I was sure I was at the right camp, two guards were entering a cabin and bringing a man that looked like Nick out. Now is the time. I switched to my main auto cannon and shot at the two guards while Nick dropped down and witnessed what I did. He looked like he covered the back of his head as I started to blow up some of the barracks. Then the guard towers.

[Nick]

I am not sure who to be scared of more, the enemy or the commander. Sure he just rescued me but now he is tearing up camp like a dog rips open dog food. I then wriggle my way to the guard's corpse, made my way to his knife and managed to cut myself free from the worst pair of handcuffs in history. Got the Makarov pistol he had on him, and then I took a run to the prison warden's room.

"Нам необходимо подкрепление!" I heard him yell as I kicked the door open and shot him in the head, the bullet must have went through and though since his blood covered the wall. Then I went through and skimmed whatever info was in the room on who that tall guy was and everything. Turns out nothing were here. Damn it."

I gazed at how Lawrence razed the camp. Nothing was left untouched. Good thing there were no other prisoners here, if there were, we would also have to do a humanitarian mission here and those are hard to do. Lawrence then landed the chopper where the Hip was.

"Hey buddy! Get in! Find anything?" He tried to yell, but the engine and wind from the helicopter blades made it hard to listen. Before I answered, I heard a series of treads headed our way, double damn it. APCs with troops. I then sprinted to the helicopter and got in the copilots seat.

"Find anything?" he said as we took off from the landing zone.

"No nothing at all. We are going to take this one on step by step. There's an airfield on ice east of here then two more prison camps to the north. Gotta destroy them."

"I am never going to get captured again! You hear me Lawrence?"

"Yeah I hear ya bud. I hear ya."

"You had me worried is all. I was in a _execution camp._ Plus you were taking forever." I said, that was the probably the worse situation I had ever been in my entire life, then I managed to say,_ "_Whats next a Soviet Asylum?"

"I would be careful of what you wish for, it may bite you in the ass later on in life." Lawrence said laughing.

"Nice one. You may be the end of me Lawrence."

"Dont say things like that." He said as he shot a rocket at a BRDM-1, which as a medium APC with eight wheels. "We are close to the airfield.

Translations: Мы остановились, получить из заключенных!We have stopped, get the prisoner out!

отправить его в тюрьму ряд 2-5send him to prison row 2-5!

нам необходимо подкрепление! we need reinforcements!


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, Commander, theres a helicopter base not that far away from you." Hack said through the mic. "Check your map."

Lawrence then took a look at the local area map. There were now eight target blips imposed on a medium sized frozen lake. "Hey Nick."

"Yeah?" his copilot responded as Lawrence launched a hydra rocket at a enemy truck, causing it to become enveloped in flames.

"Do you remember back in history class? That one General that blew a hole in a frozen lake about a hundred years ago?" Nick said,

"Yeah, the Battle of Bera. When General Louis Amour ordered a mass bombardment to break the ice on a contingent of Imperial Yuktobania forces?" Lawrence replied, "No matter what you see, this chopper doesn't have the firepower to break ice it will be too thick."

"I'm pretty sure the hellfire can, it can break a tank, it should be able to break the ice." Nick replied as a ZSU AAA caught wind of the Apache and started to fire its quad barreled turrent. "Shit, Zeus is pissed."

"Watch this." Lawrence said as he got a lock on the anti aircraft gun and fired two hydras and a hellfire into the AA gun to knock it out. "Bullseye, see you in hell, ya bastard."

"Hahaha, you handled that tank just like you would have handled Andrea!" Nick chuckled,

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Lawrence said as he felt his cheeks get all nice and hot.

"You know what I mean…" he then laid his hand on Lawrence's shoulder, "she can handle her own in a fight."

"I don't see Andrea with a gun or killing someone." Lawrence replied, "Still you can't say crap like that."

"C'mon, I see it.."

"See what?"

"I know you like her."

"Can we focus on the mission?"

"Um… No. Not until you give me a answer."

"Nick, I should beat the sh.." A stationary AA gun then started to fire at them. "Yeah, have a rocket you animal…" he said as the gun blew up.

"Come on, I am just pulling your goat." Nick said, "That's why your my best bud, you have a fiery temper when you get pissed. You and Andrea would make a great couple."

"Oh shut up! Please! Now can we stop talking about my love life."

_Confound it all! I just answered his question!_ Lawrence thought,

"Haha, now you just answered my question!" Nick said with a light laugh, "You really need to stop being so serious."

"If I wasn't so damn serious, our job performance would be in the crapper." Lawrence replied, "Remember Nick, I am the reason that you are in Strike."

"No, it's because bro, we are legitimate bad asses and you know it." Nick replied, "And I'll bet fifty dollars that you can put those helicopters right into a icy grave."

"Why are you betting me that I can do it instead of not being able to do it?" Lawrence replied as he flew about a two miles away from the airbase. "Let's see three helicopters on ice… a control tower… Zeus… and those AA guns that can't shot the broad side of a barn. Hunting season anyone?"

"Hunting season is open. Fire away partner." Nick said as he Lawrence allocated the hydra rockets for Nick to fire.

Lawrence that pushed the throttle all the way to allow the Apache to fly faster and about one hundred and twenty feet above the ground, with Nick lacing the control tower with a barrage of rocket fire. Lawrence used the machine gun to gun down any terrorist that was standing in the way. That marked the first quick flyby of the airbase.

"Are we hit?"

"No, they can't shoot worth a crap. The only thing that I am really afraid of is the ZSU's."

Lawrence than rolled the helicopter and turned it quickly, as if making a U of its direction of flying so that he was flying back towards the base. "Take this…"

He then fired the hellfire missles towards the base of the helicopters and watched as they sunk into the lake. "Looks like I won the bet."

"Hahaha, I let you earn that money." Nick replied, as he launched some rockets into the fuel filled hangers and watched in awe as they exploded.

"Why?" Lawrence replied,

"So that you can take Andrea on a nice date." Nick then let out a small chuckle. "She seems to be the upper restarant kind of girl. So you need to treat her to some high class food."

Lawrence was then flustered, his colleague and friend sure knew how to press his buttons but did it in a fun and cool way. "Nice job Nick. Best joke of the day…"

"Not a joke, buddy, not a joke."

"Hack what's our next mission? Damn, we are low on ammo and fuel." Lawrence asked, "The chopper base is no more. I would like to thank General Louis Amour, that Franconian General for giving us the idea for sinking those choppers."

"I am pretty sure he would be proud. Your next mission is to liberate PoW camps on the east side of the frozen lake, 10 miles north of your current position." Hack said through the microphone. "By the way Lawrence, don't talk about your love life over the radio. You may very well get on General Earl's bad side.

About twenty minutes later, they landed near a friendly landing zone. Lawrence watched as the friendly Diremian's loaded the chopper with Hydra rockets and Hellfire missles. Then they added the fuel. "Ok, so how are we going to tackle the PoW camps?" Lawrence asked, "You probably have a idea, don't you?"

"Theres a bulldozer that we flew past on the way here. Your going to drop me down and I am going to use it to... remodel that area." Nick smiled, "Who says our job can't be done in style?"

"Huh? Won't there be tanks and what not? And to answer your question, General Earle?" Lawrence replied, "He will not be very happy if he loses either of us. He can rage on for days you know."

"See the units around that base? Just foot soldiers. One sniper tower. Look on the AWACS feed." 

_He's right._ Lawrence thought to himself. "One BMP, One ZSU-23, and some tents. Alright I'll drop you off and you can proceed with the plan. Let me radio strike." Lawrence then opened Strikes channel. Alright, send the Blackhawks to get the Diremian PoWs after we nail the southern camp. When the first wave of transports come, we will head up to the northern camp and defeat the terrorists there. Roger?"

"Roger that commander. Is fifteen minutes good?"Hack asked,

"Fifteen minutes is more than enough. Commander Hertzfeld out."

"Nick are we ready to go?"

"Chopper is rearmed and refueled. It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum and we are all outta gum." Nick said as he slapped me on the back," Let's go."

I then got up in the chopper and piloted it to our next destination in this snowy wasteland.


End file.
